


Chastity Belt

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Xeno, tentacle phallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is a space sailor and her friends go too far with a prank and she’s stuck with a ‘chastity belt’ she has to go to a brothel to get rid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity Belt

**Author's Note:**

> why do I keep writing these??
> 
> Anyway, Lapis is a human and Peridot is a half gem for reasons, also they are on an alien planet, and Lapis is on leave, ect.

Lapis was not happy with people at that moment, in fact, people, aliens, sentient life, some oddly shaped rocks. She could kick anyone's ass at that point.

She balls up her fists and walks down the crowded street, her eyes scan the little signs of the shops, it was a busy day with the air like liquid heat layering the planet. She flinches when she moves and her hips ache, her undergarments hug her like itchy devil panties. Which they weren’t far off from being.

They called it a 'chastity belt' ironically, as the only way to get it off was to be decidedly unchaste. Or at least that's what the instructions said. 

Lapis almost barrels into a Fluxon on her way to a brightly colored house with partially dressed figures outside of it.

“Sorry,” she sputters at the tiny alien who curses at her and she tries not to make good on a promise to fistfight the world.

She takes slow breaths instead and lets the stranger walk off, she stands outside ‘Madame Loretta's House of Pleasure.’

She wipes her sweaty palms on her dress and almost walks the other direction when a cat-like person winks at her, opening his legs a little wider as she stood on the other side of the street. She makes a face at him.

 

Lapis feels her legs go a little numb, the scratchy brown material digs into her skin as the cybernetics meld to it. She winces, “fucking tech.” She grumbles and makes her way into the brothel.

Prostitutes make way for her, some making kissy faces as she enters the establishment. Lapis blushes and goes up to the front desk.

 

The women doesn’t look up as she approaches, “take your pick.” The madame says shortly as she points to a chart of different species, genders and positions.

Lapis has to resist choking on her own spit and clears her throat.

“Actually,” she leans down to whisper, “I have a special circumstance.”

The woman chuckles, “don’t we all sweat heart. Jus’ choose somethun from the chart.”

Lapis shifts her weight from leg to leg, “it’s actually rather… surgical in nature. I was told this was where to go to get help.”  
  
The lady finally looks up, her heavily made up eyelids fluttering, “you’re going to have to be more specific.”  
  
Lapis clears her throat again, “have you ever heard of...cybernetic chastity belts...people use them for pranks.” She bawls her fists up just at the memory. They thought it would be funny.

“Speak up darling.”  
  
Lapis looks up at the ceiling and fumes, “chastity belt.” She articulates loudly, “cybernetic.”  
  
The lady eyes flutter, she starts laughing, “the itchy kind that people give ter their friends as a joke?” She guffaws.

 

Lapis blushes, “yes.” She says through her teeth, “and yes I actually put it on, yes, I am,” she frowns, “uncomfortable right now.”  
  
The lady keeps laughing, “Kids! Priceless.”

“Can you help me or not?” Lapis was ready to turn around and leave right then and there.  
  
“Course we can.” The madame stands up, back straight as a board, “got money?”  
  
Lapis reaches for her purse, “some.”

“Well, then we can get ya’ some help. What do you like?”  
  
“Girls.” Lapis says bluntly, she blushes, “or gems.”  
  
“Alright then.” Lapis hands her seven gold credits, the women blinks at her.

  
“Seven minutes.” She says shortly, she chuckles, “I’ll get you a quick gal. Even got a halfer for ya, half girl, half gem, she’ll fuck ya tits off and get that thing off as quick as a whip.”  
  
She starts walking and Lapis has to jog to keep up with her, “that’s it?”

“Well, we’ll get you slippery, oh Peri will tell ya the details,” she turns around, “or just show you.”  
  
Lapis was almost shaking and repeats in her head that this was the only way, or at least the cheapest way.

 

“Peridot!” The women growls into a large room, “got a quickie for ya, she’s got herself in a bind too.” She’s laughing her course laugh again and Lapis was scowling.

A very short women, pale and slightly green, enters the room. She had a triangle gem perched on her head and an impassive face.

“What kind of bind?”  
  
“Ya’ve handled chastity belts before right?”

The little gem-human, Peridot, quirks a grin, “yeah.” She looks Lapis up and down and Lapis shivers, feeling naked already under those searching eyes.

“She’s got 7 minutes then.” They nod at each other and the brothel madame turns to leave. Lapis examines Peridot and blinks rapidly.

“I’m Lapis, human.” She introduces herself while tapping her fingers on her leg.

"Lapis?" Peridot asks quizzically.

“I was named after a gem actually.” Lapis says thoughtfully, “a sea captain.”  
  
Peridot sighs, and turns around, “follow me, Lapis. The human.”  
  
They walk into a storage closet where Peridot grabs a purple bottle and then enter a room filled with moans and grunts and sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Little cots spread out across the sunlit orgy where customers were pleasured in all sorts of positions. Lapis tries not to look.

Lapis clutches at her hands, of course she chose a communal brothel.

“Can we go somewhere more private?” She says as even-toned as possible.

Peridot glances at her again and shrugs, “sure.” She grabs her hand and leads her to a little colorful door, “it will be cramped though.”  
  
“That’s fine.” She says before she knows what she’s getting into.

“Get in.” Peridot articulates, “I’ll join in a moment.”  
  
Lapis tries to wrap her head around what’s happening, but walks into the little box anyway. It had one bench and barely room for her to extend her elbows. The walls looked like a party threw up on them with balloon designs and little holes letting the light stream in.

Lapis takes deep breaths and looks at the ceiling.

Peridot opens the small door, she’s in a loose dress now with her cleavage showing and barely any fabric covering her greenish thighs. Lapis’s breath catches in her throat and Peridot gives a devilish grin.

“I’ve never met a half-gem before.” She says without thinking.

Peridot blows air out her nose and enters the box, closing the door behind her, “we’re rare.” She says bluntly. Lapis has to part her legs to fully let Peridot even fit in with her, Peridot latches the door behind them. She grabs Lapis’s shoulders and starts massaging them as she kneeled over her. “Relax.” She purrs.

“Easy for you to say,” Lapis mutters.

Peridot kisses her on the cheek, “we’ll start slow.” She snorts, “besides. I’m sure the clodds who did this to you win otherwise.”  
  
The color rises in her cheeks, “don’t remind me. The bastards thought it was funny.”  
  
Peridot shakes her head, “I can take care of you.”  
  
Lapis shift around in place as she feels herself moisten in her panties. “How do you get it off?”  
  
“You cum in them.” Peridot kisses her on the neck, and starts unbuttoning Lapis’s shirt methodologically. “Though the jelly will help too.”

Lapis intakes a quick breath as Peridot’s hand ghosts over her chest, brushing up against one of her nipples, already hard from the sight of the nearly naked gem girl.

Peridot looks up at her with hooded eyes, “You’ll enjoy this.” She smiles, “hell, I think I will too.” She palms Lapis’s breast through her shirt and Lapis moans. "You're cute."

Peridot finally rips her shirt open to reveal her naked breasts and Lapis gasps and watches Peridot lick her lips.

“I can’t get at your clit,” Peridot says precisely, “so I’m going to fuck your tits until you’re cumming, is that okay?”  
  
Lapis nods mutely, her brain already clouded over by lust.

Peridot takes one of her nipples in her mouth, Lapis groans and Peridot swirls the hard nub in her mouth. She uses her other hand to palm her other tit and squeeze roughly, Lapis is panting.

She’s expertly sucking and nipping at her, tweaking her right nipple and sucking on the other until Lapis is whining and trying to hump on Peridot’s leg for the friction she know she can’t get.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod,” she repeats, “get it off. Fuck me. Ohmy god.”  
  
Peridot chuckles, “we’re barely getting started.” She takes out the purple liquid and rubs it on her hands, “human arousal gel.” She explains and Lapis barely has a moment to process that before she’s practically screaming.

Peridot globs on the purple jelly onto her breasts and it sends an electric shock down her spine and into her brain. The gel certainly was arousing, driving her up the wall as Peridot messaged it into her skin and rubbed the sticky substance into her erect nipples, she's didn't know they could get that painfully hard.

“I’m c-close.” She moans quickly and Peridot continues to rub the gel on until Lapis is seeing white and crying out, squirming in place.

She rubs and tugs and Lapis’s breasts become so sore, they ache and so hard and stimulated she think she might just burst. And she does.

 

“Ahhh,” she screams and cums with the jelly running down her body and Peridot pulling her hair while she bites her exposed neck.

Lapis feels her loins free, the itchy brown material finally loose from her hips as she cums into them.

 

She feels Peridot reach down and wrench off the rest of Lapis’s clothes, the chastity belt falling away with the rest of her clothes.

Lapis is soaking wet and she dribbles down her thighs.

 

“Fuck me,” she begs, “fuck me so hard.” She sobs, still under the magic of the stimulus gel.

  
Peridot holds her upright, “I’ve got you.”  
  
“I’m begging you, take me.” She grabs onto Peridot and ruts against her, pressing the hard nub of her clit against Peridot’s naked thigh.

 

“You know what,” Peridot says cheerily, “why not.” She goes for the door, “but we’ll need more room.”

She opens the door and Lapis complies, “anything.” She sweats and her eyes go wild.

“This way,” Lapis barely remembers lying down on an empty cot in the corner of the room, all Lapis can see is Peridot.

“Open up.” Peridot nudges Lapis’s knees apart and Lapis fully extends her legs, reaching down and touching her pussy as Peridot hums at her. “What do you do anyway?” She asks as she examines Lapis and lifts her own tunic up.

Lapis mouth goes dry as she sees a tentacle-like phallus peak up from Peridot’s skirt, “uh, sailor.” Lapis says dryly. “Space.”  
  
“Oh, officer,” Peridot salutes her, “H2oh my gosh, you know,” Lapis looks up to see Peridot bite her lip, “sailors have always turned me on.”  
  
“Ah,” Lapis says gently and then Peridot bends down and Lapis opens her legs as wide as they’ll go.

Peridot’s little fingers enter her first and Lapis grinds up on them to get as much friction as possible, Peridot chuckles, “eager.”

“Pleeease.” Lapis calls, never feeling so needy in her life as she rubs her own sore breasts and arches off the bed.

“You’ll feel this in the morning.” Peridot says into the light afternoon sunshine. “You ready?”

Lapis repositions herself and nods. Peridot applies the purple gel to her phallus and Lapis’s eyes go wide. This was going to be intense.

Peridot presses into her and Lapis is almost instantly gone. The gel leaks onto her clit and she is crying out and balling her fists up into the fabric of the cott.

Peridot fucks her slowly at first, her girthy member gentle and wriggling inside her, but Lapis’s begging prompts her to speed up her pace until it is a vicious pounding into her.

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills Lapis with reverence and she’s overcome with another climax as Peridot applies the gel to her clit and fucks her open.

“More,” she moans as nothing is enough at that moment. Peridot turns her over and gets Lapis on her hands and knees.

“Alright,” she somehow gets faster, her nails digging into Lapis’s hips as she pulses inside her. She licks Lapis’s insides and presses against her walls until Lapis is bursting again.

She fucks her fast and hard until even Lapis can already feel how much she aches as her knees bruise. Peridot seems to get wider the more she fucks as well, the dick straining inside her and expanding.

Peridot turns her on her side and fucks her sideways and Lapis grunts and moans and wraps her leg around her waist.

“More?” Peridot asks and Lapis whimpers, she pushes on Peridot and switches their positions, climbing into the other girls lap.

“My turn.” Lapis says despite her limbs complaining at her. She sits Peridot down and eases the member back inside her. She starts riding her, slow and purposefully up and down. She thrusts her breasts in Peridot’s face who sucks on them and grabs Lapis’s ass as Lapis rides her like a merry go round.

“W-wait.” peridot is suddenly going very pale, “I’m going to, I'm going to--”

Lapis squeezes around Peridot and coaxes her into a climax. Peridot cums breathlessly inside of her, not even making a sound as she tosses her head back.

Lapis had never encountered gem-human cum before, but it feel heavy watery substance rushing inside her and then down her legs, a large surge of material that filled her.

“Ah,” she says gently as Peridot pumps into her mindlessly, cumming longer and harder than Lapis thought possible. She orgasms for what felt like an entirety and Lapis milks her every inch of the way.

The cott is absolutely filthy with the clear liquid when they are done. They lay down in each others arms for a moment, heavy breathing and limbs tangled together.

Lapis comes down and feels a rush of self consciousness as she becomes aware of her sticky body, wild hair, and abdomen full of cum. She immediately hides her chest and looks around for clothes.

Peridot sat in a daze and looked like she could barely blink. Lapis tries to stand up but wobbles and falls over.

“Shit,” she curses and tries to crawl.

“Peridot!” The madame came back, “I have another- fuck, Peri, you’re still with this one? It’s been an hour!”

Peridot waved at the women, “I’ll,” Lapis watched Peridot swallow, “I’ll cover it.”

“You better.”

Naked people and aliens point at them from their positions of coitus as Peridot helps Lapis clean up, get dress and wobble to the door.

“I can take you to your ship.” Peridot says slowly.

Lapis flushes, “I mean, I can, I think I can--”  
  
“No,” Peridot says with humor in her eyes, “You’re barely upright...That's my bad. You just needed your belt off after all."  
  
Lapis shakes her head, “it was, uh fun.”  
  
They each scratch their necks and look up at the open orange sky awkwardly.

“It’s just uh, right up there.” She points up ahead and Peridot helps her way to a ship as large as two buildings.

“Wow.” Peridot breathed, “I’ve always wanted to go to space.” Her eyes practically sparkled.

Lapis leaned down and kisses her on the cheek, “maybe I’ll see you again.”  
  
Peridot nodded and squeezed her side, “that would...I wouldn’t mind that.”  
  
She winks, “I could take you up.” She laughs, “as a thank you.”  
  
Peridot was nodding furiously and Lapis manages to make it the door, she glances behind her shoulder and Peridot is still watching her as she walks on board.

"I would like that!" Peridot calls to her, "I would really like that..." And Lapis is suddenly considering sneaking a prostitute she just met onto the ship. 


End file.
